


Omovember 2020 (?) - BNHA/Naruto

by HVCakaVERNON



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Omorashi, Omovember, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: Daily prompts (and credit) will be on the text down below!!FEEL FREE TO REQUEST/SUGGEST CHARACTERS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FOR CERTAIN SCENARIOS! Can't promise I'll write for them but it might inspire me and I will definitely take suggestion into consideration!1) I will update with who each chapter will be about it when that's planned.. will try to include most of the students but there are some that I'm not too good at writing so I won't include2) Might also include some pairing in some chapters but it will be sided and not really important, could be yaoi/yuri or straight so here's the 'warning'





	Omovember 2020 (?) - BNHA/Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am a bit early but I will be preparing with a lil time to spare cuz I'm a slow writer and I really wanted to try to write something for omovember this year ^^ Might not work out cuz as I said I am slow writer but I will try to write short-ish one shots for each of the days :) We'll see how that plays out :D

prompt list taken from: halehavetogosometime.tumblr.com

Day 1: Quirk made them  
Day 2: Desperate during sex (or other intimate activity)  
Day 3: Desperate In the middle of the night  
Day 4: During a presentation or performance.  
Day 5: Desperate in the driver’s seat  
Day 6: Not allowed to go  
Day 7: Need to go while on a walk/walking home  
Day 8: Desperate while in costume  
Day 9: At school/in class  
Day 10: Urgent, but the available bathroom is not up to par  
Day 11: Desperate on an airplane  
Day 12: During a massage  
Day 13: At the beach  
Day 14: Experiencing unexpected diuretic effects  
Day 15: Wetting On a dare  
Day 16: Desperate during a date  
Day 17: Reliving themselves in a garden or potted plan  
Day 18: Desperate pee dream  
Day 19: Desperate, and needing assistance  
Day 20: Deliberate wetting, as part of a larger plan or goal  
Day 21: Desperate while hiding  
Day 22: Need to go during a fight  
Day 23: In a boat/on the water  
Day 24: While camping  
Day 25: Telling a story of an incident  
Day 26: Desperate while on the phone/video chat  
Day 27: Deliberate holding as part of a game  
Day 28: Interrupted on the way to the bathroom  
Day 29: Surprised or scared (into wetting/while desperate)  
Day 30: Free choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda stuck between doing this with BNHA or Naruto cuz I feel like there is a bit of a lack of Naruto Omo content compared to BNHA (or maybe I am searching for it wrong OTL) ... but I might actually go for BNHA since I think I can work with those characters and these prompts best? But if I am feeling inspired and if there are some people who want me to do it for Naruto I MIGHT try doing it for both later?? Let me know if anyone is interested ^^;
> 
> I do know I have a few others I should be working on but I am not feeling them atm and that's why they're at a halt ;-; I'm really sorry and I will try to get back to them eventually :x Sorry!!
> 
> Dan xx


End file.
